


Flying High (Flying Home)

by AraSigyrn



Category: Marvel Adventures (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Rare Fandoms, first-time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/AraSigyrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I think four people in total read this miniseries, and I'm one of them. I want some Woody/Hawk-Owl!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High (Flying Home)

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to [](http://deannawol.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deannawol.livejournal.com/)**deannawol** for the beta, remaining mistakes are mine.

Jack staggered in with the first light of dawn greying the sky behind him. The dark helmet clattered on the table and he shrugged out of the cloak with a heavy sigh. The rest of the armour was sticky with sweat and blood and Jack peeled it off with a hiss. The shower was already running, steam spilling out into the Nest.

 _Danny, thank god._ Jack dragged himself under the spray with a groan.

He stayed in the shower until his muscles were hot and slack and thanked any and every god for a bottomless water tank and electric shower. He staggered out wrapped in a fluffy towel and nearly tripped over his boots.

"If only the Daily Bugle could see you now..." The amused voice came from the shadows.

Jack kicked the boots out of his way and limped across to the lockers as Hank laughed and made his way across to the computers. Ralph swooped down to land on his shoulder with a soft "hoooooo".

"What does the Daily Bugle care about Hawk-Owl?"

"You haven't seen it? I thought Mr Toliver showed it to you before you went out."

"What 'it', Hank?"

Hank nodded to the table and turned back to the computer, talking to Ralph about his latest program and betting on the number of criminals it would help them catch. Jack tuned out the chatter, bending to look at the rumpled paper.

"HAWKOWL: BIRD OF PREY STRIKES AGAIN!" It took up half the page and the other half page was taken up with a distorted photograph.

"That's the best picture they could find? A million people in the city, most of them have one of those new phones with the cameras! How is _this_ the only photo they have?"

Hank started to laugh as Jack ranted about the "Jameson hack" and "crimes against journalism" as he pulled on a T-shirt and jeans. By the time Jack joined him at the computer, Hank was bent double and hanging onto the arms of his chair to keep from falling over. Jack ruffled his hair with a grin. "How'd the exams go?"

Truthfully, Jack wasn't sure which of them was more relieved that the SATs were finally over. He'd gotten used to having a partner on the long nights. It had taken Aunt Ruth's acidic intervention to remind him that just because Hank was smart didn't mean he could juggle a full school schedule, extra study sessions _and_ a crime fighting career.

The last day was today. (Jack had been offended by the fact that everyone from Daniel to Ruth had left him PostIts and memos to remind him.) Hank slouched in the chair, all mile-long legs and rumpled clothes and shrugged. "They went okay, I guess."

"I'm sure you aced them." Jack stretched. "Big plans for the evening?"

"Actually..." Hank bit his lip and looked away. "I kinda need to talk to you."

"You can always talk to me, buddy. You know that." Jack said immediately, tension cramping his abused muscles all over again. Where was Dan when you really needed him? Everyone knew Jack sucked at the whole 'talk about feelings' type of talks. It wasn't like he could give Hank his 'Ho, good citizen!' talk.

"I...something's come up. Doctor Pym - the Wasp, not the nutjob - rang earlier. The Ultimates need a favour."

"What sort of favour?" Jack was still on the fence over the Ultimates.

"It's a little complicated. Captain America's taking a break-"

"GI Joe? Mr Uptight himself?"

"Yeah. She didn't go into detail but apparently some old flame of his from back in the forties is dead and his best friend's cut up about it. I didn't wanna ask too much, you know?" Hank sounded all of ten again. "And it means they're a man down so she wanted to know-"

"I _told_ them that HawkOwl couldn't leave the city! I fucking told them!"

"Hey! Hey, easy there, old man!" Hank caught him by the arm as Jack made to storm off. "They know you can't leave the city. Heck, _I_ told them you wouldn't come. They weren't happy about it. But they're hurting for help so...I kinda said I'd go if they wanted help that badly-"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"-and they said yes." Hank was standing in front of him and for the first time Jack realized he had to tip his head back to meet Hank's eyes. Hank really wasn't the scrawny smart-mouthed brat from Father Vincent's church any more. Years of good feeding and hard training had produced a tall good-looking young man who wouldn't have looked out of place in a quarterback's letter jacket.

"...you-you want to leave?" Jack really hadn't meant to sound so pathetic. It wasn't like he hadn't expected it - Hank was eighteen after all.

Hank's expression softened and he held out his hands. "It's not forever or anything. Just 'til Cap gets back and you know him; I'll probably get there and he'll be itching to get back in the saddle again. I'll be back in no time."

Jack smiled, because that's what you were supposed to do, right? Father Vincent always said that it was a sign of good parenting when the kids flew the nest without a backwards glance. Jack Danner, good parent.

Who'da thunk it?

"Well, make sure you pack the Hawk-kit, yeah?"

"I will." And Hank was smiling - not the tight fuck-you smirk but a real smile. Jack was going to get so drunk tonight.

 

 

> To: "Old Man" <accipter@danner_corp.com>, "Daniel Toliver" <d.toliver@danner_corp.com>  
>  From: "H-man" <accipitral_nocture@ultimates.org>  
>  Date: November 4, 20:00 EST  
>  Subject: "New Address"  
>  Message: "Hey Oldtimer!
> 
> Dropping you a line from the all new email address to say I got here safe since you aren't picking up the phone. (It's the thing that's been ringing, old man) Plus wanted to say thanks for the new suit. It's awesome but totally not what I expected.
> 
> Seriously, thanks.
> 
> I'd write more but Hulk's on another rampage (Swear the guy's got a revolving door in that cell.)
> 
> Lemme know if you need a hand, k?
> 
> H."

**

 

> To: "Brat" <accipitral_nocturne@ulimates.org>  
>  CC: "Danny Boy" <d.toliver@danner_corp.com>  
>  From: "The Boss" <accipter@danner_corp.com>  
>  Date: November 4, 20:09 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: New Address"  
>  Message: "blame dan. he said you were getting too heavy.  
>  ______________  
>  The information contained in this email and any file attachments is confidential and intended solely for the addressee and any unauthorized use thereof is strictly prohibited. If you have received this email in error kindly destroy it and notify the sender of such mistake, and you should not copy, distribute, disclose or use the contents thereof in any way."

** 

 

> To: "Bane of My Existence" <accipitral@danner_corp.com>, "WOOD-Ultimate" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  From: "Toliver, Daniel" <d.toliver@danner_corp.com>  
>  Date: November 4, 20:11 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: RE: New Address"  
>  Message: "Hank-
> 
> Glad to hear you got there okay. Also glad to hear you've figured out how the phone works. Remember this, failure to check in will result in Ruth coming to visit in person. Be warned.
> 
> The new uniform was NOT my idea. You and our 'illustrious leader' came up with it after the Jackson job. You said you thought 'Woody' was a kid's name, remember? Not sure what you want to call yourself NOW but I'm sure a bright spark like you will come up with something.
> 
> Jack-  
>  I KNOW Uncle Sam taught you how to type. I also know I told you what'd happen the next time you pulled this BS with me. See you in the gym at 2200.
> 
> Your ass is mine,  
>  D.  
>  ______________  
>  The information contained in this email and any file attachments is confidential and intended solely for the addressee and any unauthorized use thereof is strictly prohibited. If you have received this email in error kindly destroy it and notify the sender of such mistake, and you should not copy, distribute, disclose or use the contents thereof in any way"

 **

 

> To: "Brat" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  From: "The Boss" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  Date: November 15, 00:16 EST  
>  Subject: "Okay?"  
>  Message: "Hey,
> 
> Just seen the fight on the news. You looked good but that last hit looked nasty. Let me know you're okay when you get the chance?  
>  ______________  
>  The information contained in this email and any file attachments is confidential and intended solely for the addressee and any unauthorized use thereof is strictly prohibited. If you have received this email in error kindly destroy it and notify the sender of such mistake, and you should not copy, distribute, disclose or use the contents thereof in any way"

 **

 

> To: "Old Man" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  From: "All New Night-Hawk" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  Date: November 15, 01:13 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: Okay?"  
>  Message: "Shouldn't you be on patrol?
> 
> I'm fine, just a little dizzy. Thor said I did good so he's taking me out tomorrow night to celebrate so I may not be fine after that. But nothing serious, promise! I can actually manage without you, you know.
> 
> -H
> 
> P.S. What do you think of the new codename? Took it from Mr. Toliver's favourite comics."

 **

 

> To: "Brat-Hawk" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  From: "HawkOwl" <mob1@accipitercomms.com>  
>  Date: November 15, 01:30 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: RE: Okay?"
> 
> Message:" wirelss is a wnderful thng. have fun but b careful."

 

Over the next few weeks they fell into an easy pattern, emailing each other at random throughout the day. Jack took a certain pleasure in sending links to the latest gossip about "Night-Hawk" and Hank retaliated with links to the latest gossip columns on Jack's love-life.  
It left Jack with a bittersweet loneliness. Email was all well and good but he missed Hank's dry jokes and laughter. This wasn't what he wanted but Jack was just greedy enough to take what he could get.

 

> To: "Brat-Hawk" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  From: "The Boss" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  Date: December 01, 09:30 EST  
>  Subject: "Just asking "  
>  Message: "Morning kiddo,
> 
> Compliments on the latest outing. News was on a permanent loop about it last night and I hope Dr Pym is feeling better.
> 
> Just off the phone from beloved Aunt Ruth and I have a question for you. Any idea when Cap's due back? Ruth's afraid you're going to miss Christmas if this keeps up.  
>  ______________  
>  The information contained in this email and any file attachments is confidential and intended solely for the addressee and any unauthorized use thereof is strictly prohibited. If you have received this email in error kindly destroy it and notify the sender of such mistake, and you should not copy, distribute, disclose or use the contents thereof in any way"

**

> To: "Old Man" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  From: "Night-Hawk, Knight of the Sky" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  Date: December 01, 10:01 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: Just Asking "  
>  Message: "Backatcha, feather-butt.
> 
>  
> 
> CNN is showing the footage of the bank job. It looked nasty but they said all the hostages got out okay?
> 
> About Cap - honestly, I'm not sure. I've only seen him once or twice when we picked Wasp up from his apartment. Iron Man told me a bit more about what happened and I feel bad for the guy.
> 
> Apparently the old lady was his girlfriend back in WW2 and when he got iced, she wound up with his best friend. You remember Bucky Barnes, from the old footage?
> 
> Yeah, HIM.
> 
> So Gail (the lady) is dead and apparently Cap's all torn up about that and Bucky's gotten sick and EVERYONE'S paranoid that he's going to be next and Cap'll turn into a basket case. I've seen the two of them together and I'm no Mr Toliver but I think they have a point. Cap and this guy are TIGHT.
> 
> I'll do my best to swing some time off around then but I'm not sure how one asks for time off from this job.
> 
> -H"

 **

 

> To: "Brat-Hawk" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  From: "The Boss" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  Date: December 01, 11:23 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: RE: Okay?"
> 
> Message: "You know, I've never thought about that. I knew he had a little buddy running around back in those days - my dad used to collect the comics. I still have them around, I think. They could be worth some money now actually.
> 
> Anything Danner Corporations can do to help?  
>  ______________  
>  The information contained in this email and any file attachments is confidential and intended solely for the addressee and any unauthorized use thereof is strictly prohibited. If you have received this email in error kindly destroy it and notify the sender of such mistake, and you should not copy, distribute, disclose or use the contents thereof in any way"

 **

 

> To: "Old Man" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  From: "Night-Hawk" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  Date: December 01, 11:55 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: RE: RE: Okay?"  
>  Message: "There were comics? seriously?
> 
> You're just screwing with the little idealism I have left, aren't you?
> 
> And I think Stark's covering all the bills the VA isn't picking up. He won't admit it but it's just what he'd do. He's kinda like you like that.
> 
> -H"

 **

 

> To: "Brat-Hawk" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  From: "The Boss" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  Date: December 01, 12:10 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: RE: RE: RE: Okay?"  
>  Message: "Oh ye of little faith! Plug "WW2 Captain America series" into Google and see for yourself.
> 
> I can't decide if that's a compliment or an insult.  
>  ______________  
>  The information contained in this email and any file attachments is confidential and intended solely for the addressee and any unauthorized use thereof is strictly prohibited. If you have received this email in error kindly destroy it and notify the sender of such mistake, and you should not copy, distribute, disclose or use the contents thereof in any way"

 **

 

> To: "Old Man" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  From: "Night-Hawk" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  Date: December 01, 12:23 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Okay?"
> 
> Message: "That's for me to know and you to find out. :-)
> 
> -H"

 **

 

> To: "Old Man" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  From: "Night-Hawk" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  Date: December 01, 12:30 EST  
>  Subject: "Absent With Leave"  
>  Message: "Just a quick heads up. Magneto's up to something so the X-men want Ultimate backup. Should be back by tomorrow.
> 
> I'll ask about Christmas vacation while we're out.
> 
> -H"

 **

 

> To: "Brat" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  From: "The Boss" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  Date: December 05, 10:18 EST  
>  Subject: "Hello?"  
>  Message: "Hank,
> 
> Haven't heard from you for a while. You're not answering the phone. I know I said I wouldn't interfere but you're worrying me here.
> 
> Please pick up the phone kiddo.  
>  J  
>  ______________  
>  The information contained in this email and any file attachments is confidential and intended solely for the addressee and any unauthorized use thereof is strictly prohibited. If you have received this email in error kindly destroy it and notify the sender of such mistake, and you should not copy, distribute, disclose or use the contents thereof in any way"
> 
>  

After the near-apocalyptic showdown between the Ultimates/X-men and Magento's new Brotherhood, Hank's silence was terrifying. Night-Hawk wasn't listed as a casualty. That was the only good news.

His phone went unanswered. Emails vanished without reply. None of the news crews or fanatical followers saw him in or out of the Triskellion. None of Jack's contacts turned up anything.

Hank Danner's credit cards weren't used. His car was still parked at SHIELD. His email accounts showed no activity. His friends all assumed he was on vacation. Hank had just vanished.

Jack was climbing the walls. Father Vincent was praying. Ruth was on the phone to everyone she'd ever known in New York. Lee was meditating and Daniel was rapidly running out of patience.

Jack knew - intellectually - that Daniel didn't take people he cared about being hurt very well. He had only the foggiest memories of the Principal incident but Hank and Lee had walked wide circles around Daniel for weeks after.

Back in the Army, they'd each had their niches. Lee was born for recon. Jack was the best fighter. Daniel was the driving force. Some people called Jack a stubborn son of a bitch. It was Jack's opinion that said people had never seen Daniel Toliver on a mission.

Daniel left on Monday evening. Tuesday morning Hank left a voicemail on Jack's work phone saying he was fine and promising to ring again soon.

Jack was just off the phone with Ruth when the email arrived in his inbox.

 

> To: "JACK-COMPANY" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  From: "Dan" <dan_toliver@yahoo.com>  
>  Date: December 6, 10:13 EST  
>  Subject: "Talk to him"  
>  Message: "Jack,
> 
> I've talked to Hank and he's not hurt. Magneto might just have been too much, too soon. The Ultimates seem to be happy with him and he's doing well. You can tell Ruth all that.
> 
> I do think you need to talk to him. He's done a lot of growing up and he's confused about some issues. Done what I can but I think you need to get involved.
> 
> As a sign of my complete trust in your people management skills, I'll be staying in New York until Friday. Or until you run the company into the ground, whichever happens first.
> 
> -Daniel  
>  _______  
>  "Resolve to perform what you ought; perform without fail what you resolve."  
>  -Stonewall Jackson"

 

Jack wasn't sure what this meant and that's odd because of all the people Dan should know how to put it so Jack could understand. It wasn't like Daniel to play coy. Perhaps it was a joke? He decided that the best response was to start on the quarterly figures.

Just as he was starting to wonder if it was actually possible to die from too much paperwork, his computer pinged again.

 

> To: "Old Man" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  From: "Night-Hawk" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  Date: December 6, 11:48 EST  
>  Subject: "Not Dead"  
>  Message: "Hi,
> 
> So, Mr Toliver said I should email you. I've been trying to think how to write this for the last hour. He makes a mean fry, did you know that?
> 
> I don't get what he wants me to talk to you about. You already know I'm not dead and Magneto is back in federal custody. We did good, I think. Heck, Cap rang to say congrats. He's much less of an asshole on the phone. Did you know that?  
>  I know you've got dirt on more people than anyone but Fury. Do you know what happened to him by the way? It's kinda freaky to think about - the Ultimates don't have anything like your connections. I never realised how much we relied on it until I didn't have it.
> 
> The X-men are kinda awesome by the way. You should think about a team up if they ever have to come to our city. They don't wanna hang around but they're great backup. I've been spending some time with Northstar. He's not really an X-man but he works with them sometimes. He says he's just in it for the sexual favours.
> 
> I still don't know what Toliver wants me to write so I'm gonna go grab lunch.
> 
> Don't forget that the HawkMobile needs a service!  
>  -H"

Jack blinked and opened a new window.

 

> To: "Dan" <dan_toliver@yahoo.com>  
>  From: "The Boss" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  Date: December 6, 11:51 EST  
>  Subject: "Advice"  
>  Message: "What did you say to the kid? I just got the weirdest email from him and I have NO idea what he was talking about!  
>  ______________  
>  The information contained in this email and any file attachments is confidential and intended solely for the addressee and any unauthorized use thereof is strictly prohibited. If you have received this email in error kindly destroy it and notify the sender of such mistake, and you should not copy, distribute, disclose or use the contents thereof in any way"

 **

 

> To: "JACK-Company" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  From: "Dan" <dan_toliver@yahoo.com>  
>  Date: December 6, 11:58 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: Advice"  
>  Message: "Jack,
> 
> Do you even read the emails I send you? I told you, you gotta handle this one yourself.
> 
> -Daniel  
>  _______  
>  "Resolve to perform what you ought; perform without fail what you resolve."  
>  -Stonewall Jackson"
> 
>  

Right. Fine. Jack was totally capable of talking about things with Hank. He was the kid's dad, right? He stared at the blank screen for ten minutes, fingers tapping against the side of the keyboard.

Coffee. Coffee would help him focus.

 

 

> To: "Brat" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  From: "The Boss" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  Date: December 6, 16:34 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: Not Dead"  
>  Message: "Hey kiddo,
> 
> Glad to hear you're not dead (yet, I make no promises about your safety once Ruth gets her hands on you). Congratulations on taking out Magneto by the way. I knew you could do it.
> 
> What's Northstar like? He's the French-Canadian guy, right? I've heard rumours about him.
> 
> So Captain Ironpants has a heart? I still can't get my mind around that. Sounds like you've won over another hardass ex-soldier.
> 
> Just finished the service, you'll be happy to know that I even tweaked the suspension.  
>  I tried talking to Dan about this 'talk' we're supposed to be having and he's being well, Daniel about it.
> 
> I'll keep trying,  
>  J  
>  ______________  
>  The information contained in this email and any file attachments is confidential and intended solely for the addressee and any unauthorized use thereof is strictly prohibited. If you have received this email in error kindly destroy it and notify the sender of such mistake, and you should not copy, distribute, disclose or use the contents thereof in any way"

 **

 

> To: "Old Man" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  From: "Night-Hawk" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  Date: December 6, 19:58 EST  
>  Subject: "Don't worry"  
>  Message: "Seriously, he's probably just messing with us.
> 
> I'm willing to clean the birds' area for a MONTH if you keep her off me. (Whatever happened to 'protect the sidekick'?) You could tell her that Cap should be back for Christmas?
> 
> Northstar's kinda cool. We've been hanging out a bit.
> 
> Cap's friend Bucky is getting better. He's been in to visit the Ultimates and everything. He's a real character. Toliver seems to like him but Cap wants me to promise that I'll keep them apart next time. Something about Bucky and Toliver being an deadly combination.
> 
> Suspension- You mean you let Lee do it? AWESOME!
> 
> Take care of yourself, oldtimer,  
>  -H"

 **

 

> To: "Brat" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  From: "The Boss" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  Date: December 7, 09:06 EST  
>  Subject: "Morning Sunshine"  
>  Message: "Ruth is averted, sorta. See? I got your back! What else are partners for? (Incidentally, if she rings, you haven't heard from me.)
> 
> I have been having a productive morning. Daniel's still giving me the runaround about what we're supposed to be talking about.
> 
> I think the coffee machine is out of coffee. I should order a new one.
> 
> Northstar is a bit ...flamboyant, isn't he? I've been looking him up. Most of the Google results are obscene.
> 
> Dan's been telling me about Bucky. Apparently he's a 'firecracker' and Daniel's been taking notes. I never thought I'd say/type this, but I agree with Captain America. They will be an unholy alliance and must be stopped.
> 
> And I'm a genius! What makes you think I can't service my own car?
> 
> I see Ruth coming, gotta run  
>  ______________  
>  The information contained in this email and any file attachments is confidential and intended solely for the addressee and any unauthorized use thereof is strictly prohibited. If you have received this email in error kindly destroy it and notify the sender of such mistake, and you should not copy, distribute, disclose or use the contents thereof in any way"

 **

 

> To: "Old Man" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  From: "Night-Hawk" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  Date: December 7, 09:58 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: Morning Sunshine"  
>  Message: "Dude, step away from the coffee. You'll give yourself a heart-attack (or bankrupt the company and have Toliver kill you slow) if you keep it up.
> 
> You were the one that told me to leave coffee to the secretarial pool. "Just sign the tea docket, smile and nod" remember?
> 
> Northstar's a good guy. We've been hanging out and he's been cool about stuff.
> 
> Cap took Bucky back home today. Place seems dead without him. I'm trying to veto Toliver's plans for a home visit. I'll keep you updated.
> 
> Lastly, is 'genius' the new term for 'accidentally wired the radio to the auto-defences and blew the shit out of the garage when he wanted to catch Garth Brooks on Country FM'?
> 
> Good luck dodging Ruth. I'll send flowers to the hospital/funeral.  
>  -H"

 **

 

> To: "Brat" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  From: "The Boss" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  Date: December 7, 10:06 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: RE: Morning Sunshine"  
>  Message: "I only had a little coffee! The company is totally safe. Would I do anything to jeopardize the happiness of the staff?
> 
> I'm sure Northstar is a nice boy, I'm just saying that his public record is a little questionable. I'm happy you're making new friends, I'm just curious about what you have in common.
> 
> Is there someone staying with Bucky? Daniel's been saying he needs someone around. I know he's a veteran so he should be able to afford some help but if there's anything we can do, let me know.
> 
> I'm still convinced that was sabotage! Lee never liked country music.
> 
> Ruth says you're to call her.  
>  ______________  
>  The information contained in this email and any file attachments is confidential and intended solely for the addressee and any unauthorized use thereof is strictly prohibited. If you have received this email in error kindly destroy it and notify the sender of such mistake, and you should not copy, distribute, disclose or use the contents thereof in any way"

 **

 

> To: "Old Man" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  From: "Night-Hawk" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  Date: December 7, 10:28 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: RE: RE: Morning Sunshine"  
>  Message: "A little coffee. Sure. I believe you, really, I do.
> 
> Northstar's been here and he's cool with talking whenever I needed it. Just because you can't see anything we have in common doesn't mean it isn't there. Even HawkOwl doesn't know everything.
> 
> -H"

Ruth found Jack sitting at his desk, still staring at the screen. "Jack, it's eleven already. You hadn't forgotten about brunch, had you?"

"Oh, sorry. Sorry Aunt Ruth." Jack gave her his best 'everything's fine' smile.

"Oh lord." Ruth rolled her eyes. "What have you done now?"

"Nothing!" Jack hesitated. "I don't think I've done anything..."

"You just don't _think_." Ruth observed, not unkindly. "Come on, we can discuss it over lunch."

"I really should-"

" _Jack_."

"Yes, Aunt Ruth."

Ruth steered them down to the small, exclusive cafe on third and Queen. She waited until they were safely installed in a cosy booth by the window before starting the interrogation.

"So exactly what is wrong then?"

His reflex was to deny everything but he wasn't her bratty nephew anymore and he couldn't see her as the distant, disinterested aunt he had grown up with. Jack sighed. "Hank's upset with me."

"I thought that was his default state of being?"

"No, not like this." Jack tore his Danish apart into neat strips and started spreading the crumbs around his plate. "Usually, I know, you know? What he's upset about. Hank's ...well, he's Hank."

"He's hardly an open book, sweetheart." Ruth pointed out. "He's a complicated young man."

"He is - was - an open book to me." Jack sighed. "I'm a sucky parent."

"Oh please, Jack." Ruth gave him an arch look over her coffee cup. "You've been his best friend but don't even try to tell me that Daniel isn't the one who actually raised that boy."

"I'm the one who adopted him!"

"Yes, but you've never really had a conventional relationship. Truthfully, darling, I was starting you were developing a crush on the boy."

"I-? You-!? WHAT!?!"

"A little decorum please, dear." Ruth set her coffee cup down and started to cut her sandwich into neat triangles. Jack felt like a floundering fish, completely set adrift by her nonchalance. "I hardly blame you, he's grown up to be such a handsome young man. I think you'd make a striking couple."

"You do? Oh well, once the horde of people who want to kick my ass for thinking it get through with me, I'm sure knowing I have your support will mean so much." Jack said, trying to be as ironic as possible.

"Don't be so dramatic, Jack, it doesn't suit you." Ruth dusted the sandwich with salt. "Who's going to kick your 'ass' for something like this?"

"Daniel to start with, then Lee, Father Vincent, the Ultimates, Captain America...this Northstar character-"

"Oh _really_ , Jack. You're exaggerating. I happen to know that both Father Vincent and Mr Toliver think Hank has been a sterling influence on you and clearly he's happy with you."

"I don't think so - he wants to go and be an Ultimate."

"There are times I despair of you, Jack. Of course the boy doesn't want to be an Ultimate. He's flattered they want him but he was always coming back." She paused to eat a quarter of her sandwich. "He wants to be here."

"He never said that."

"Maybe not to you." Ruth arched an eyebrow. "You don't think you were the only one he was writing to, do you?"

"But...he-? I-? He LEFT!"

"He went to help. You shouldn't be so surprised. You're the one who taught him to be a hero after all." Ruth continued to eat her lunch as Jack tried to work out which of them had just gone insane.

"I should get back." He left his lunch on the table and waved to a waiter for the bill.  
"Jack." Ruth looked him dead in the eye. "You've never run away from a challenge in your life. Don't start with this."

"I'll...think about it Aunt Ruth." Jack promised, leaving a fifty on the table as he beat a hasty retreat.

He couldn't stay in the office. This wasn't really the sort of revelation you processed in front of a company with nervous shareholders. The city wasn't exactly a haven of redneck bias but it wasn't the most progressive of places either. He didn't want to deal with the backlash. Not yet.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. Yet? Yet was a bad word. Yet implied something that was going to happen. Yet meant something was going to happen.

A horn blared. "GET OFF THE ROAD, FUCKHEAD!"

Yet meant he had time to think. In places other than the middle of the street.

 

The rest of the afternoon passed in a haze. Jack found himself back at the estate as night fell, HawkOwl's habits steering him back to the Nest. HawkOwl's huge golden lenses stared down at him. Jack straightened the feathers in the cape with his fingers, then turned away.

He'd promised Daniel he wouldn't send HawkOwl out if Jack didn't have his head in the game. Besides, he'd always thought more clearly here. Ralph flapped down to perch by the computer. Jack dug through the drawers to find him a treat from the stock he knew Hank kept in there.

Hank. Jack tapped a few keys, bringing up the relevant profiles. Hank Kipple/Danner, Woody and the new mostly-empty dossier on Night-Hawk. There was no denying Hank had grown up over the last few years, Jack thought. He flicked through the photographs, trying to look at Hank from an objective point of view. _Treat it like a case, Danner._

Two hours and no closer, Jack did what he always did when a case was annoying him. He asked Woody- _Night-Hawk_.

 

> To: "Brat" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  From: "H-O" <accipiter@nocturne.net>  
>  Date: December 8, 01:04 EST  
>  Subject: "Confused"  
>  Message: "Dear H  
>  I've just had the weirdest conversation with Aunt Ruth and it's going take a while to process. "

Ralph finished his rabbit leg and squawked at him. Jack paused and reread the email. "You think I should apologize for the last one?"

Ralph screeched.

"Everyone's a critic." Jack hit back-space and stared at the blank screen for a moment. He started to type again.

 

> To: "Brat" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  From: "H-O" <accipiter@nocturne.net>  
>  Date: December 8, 01:04 EST  
>  Subject: "Confused"  
>  Message: "H-
> 
> I'm sorry about what I said (typed?) about Northstar. Whatever concerns I had about your friend, I was out of line to talk like that about him. I'm sorry.
> 
> I guess I'm just used to actually talking to you. Not typing. I miss having you around; HawkOwl's missing Woody too, I think. Not that you're Woody anymore, I know. Why did you change your name, anyway?
> 
> Ruth has been talking about something...weird. Apparently she thinks you had a crush on me. It's all been a bit strange.
> 
> J"

 **

 

> To: "Hawkman" <accipiter@nocturne.net>  
>  From: "Night-Hawk" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  Date: December 8, 06:00 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: Confused"  
>  Message: "J
> 
> I should be the one saying sorry about Northstar. He catches a lot of flak from Cyclops and the rest of the X-men so I'm assuming the worst. He's a cool guy. Actually you'd probably like him, he's just like you.
> 
> Woody's a kid's name. I know I was still a kid back when you gave me the name. I'm not a kid any more, Jack. All grown up now, Jack. Even Uncle Sam acknowledges I'm an adult now.
> 
> Why is it weird? I know you're a ditz but you have a few good points and you're rich. No way you haven't dealt with crushes before. Or is this a self-esteem issue?
> 
> -H"

 **

 

> To: "Brat" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  From: "H-O" <accipiter@nocturne.net>  
>  Date: December 8, 07:31 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: RE: Confused"  
>  Message: "Does that mean you DO have a crush on me? Really? Daniel didn't put you up to it or anything?
> 
> Really?"

** 

 

> To: "Hawkman" <accipiter@nocturne.net>  
>  From: "Night-Hawk" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  Date: December 8, 06:00 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: RE: RE: Confused"  
>  Message: "J
> 
> I can't believe I'm typing this but yes, yes I had a crush on you. You're dumb, reckless and childish but you're kinda hot in a old-guy way and you're a party animal. I could do worse.
> 
> -H"

 **

 

> To: "Brat" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  From: "H-O" <accipiter@nocturne.net>  
>  Date: December 8, 06:31 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: RE: RE: RE: Confused"  
>  Message: "'Had'? You don't have a crush on me anymore? (And why aren't you answering your phone?)"

 **

 

> To: "Hawkman" <accipiter@nocturne.net>  
>  From: "Night-Hawk" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  Date: December 8, 06:43 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Confused"  
>  Message: "J
> 
> It's...complicated. And I'm not answering my phone because we don't need to talk about this. I think we should just forget about it. Less awkward that way.
> 
> -H"

 **

 

> To: "Brat" <accipitral_nocturne@ultimates.org>  
>  From: "H-O" <accipiter@nocturne.net>  
>  Date: December 8, 06:51 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: RE: RE: RE: Confused"  
>  Message: "You turn that phone on right now, mister. I have Daniel's number and I'm not afraid to use it. You've got ten minutes."

 **

 

 

> To: "JACK-Company" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  From: "Dan" <dan_toliver@yahoo.com>  
>  Date: December 11, 11:58 EST  
>  Subject: "Confession time"  
>  Message: "Jack,
> 
> What did you and the kid talk about? He's been on cloud nine the last few days and I'm starting to worry. What did you do, Jack?
> 
> -Daniel  
>  _______  
>  "Resolve to perform what you ought; perform without fail what you resolve."  
>  -Stonewall Jackson"

 **

 

> To: "Dan" <dan_toliver@yahoo.com>  
>  From: "The Boss" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  Date: December 6, 11:51 EST  
>  Subject: "Advice"  
>  Message: "Hank and I talked about some things. If half of what Ruth's been telling me is true, you should know EXACTLY what we talked about.
> 
> Anyway, if Hank's not saying anything, my lips are sealed. A gentleman doesn't...and all that. I'm sure you understand.
> 
> Don't forget to email your flight details,  
>  Jack  
>  ______________  
>  The information contained in this email and any file attachments is confidential and intended solely for the addressee and any unauthorized use thereof is strictly prohibited. If you have received this email in error kindly destroy it and notify the sender of such mistake, and you should not copy, distribute, disclose or use the contents thereof in any way"

 

 **

 

> To: "Hank" <accipitral_nocturne@nocturne.net>  
>  From: "Jack" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  Date: December 15, 17:46 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: Flight FC334"  
>  Message: "Hank,
> 
> I told you I didn't mind upgrading your flights to business class. Means you travel in more comfort and I have plans for tomorrow evening that entail you being very well rested. :-)
> 
> And I checked with Ruth, she has no problem with Bucky bringing Cap to New Year's. I may have to talk her out of using the flag-table cloth but I have complete confidence that we'll sort it out.
> 
> Anyway, I'll ring you tomorrow morning, bright and early. Enjoy your goodbye party and don't forget to invite Thor to visit.
> 
> Love,  
>  Jack  
>  ______________  
>  The information contained in this email and any file attachments is confidential and intended solely for the addressee and any unauthorized use thereof is strictly prohibited. If you have received this email in error kindly destroy it and notify the sender of such mistake, and you should not copy, distribute, disclose or use the contents thereof in any way"

** 

 

> To: "Jack-Work" <accipiter@danner_corp.com>  
>  From: "Night-Hawk" <accipitral_nocturne@nocturne.net>  
>  Date: December 15, 17:53 EST  
>  Subject: "RE: RE: Flight FC334"  
>  Message: "J-
> 
> Thanks again. Suppose it's too much to ask that I'm not sitting beside Toliver? Six hour interrogations are no fun.
> 
> I'll see you tomorrow so don't do anything stupid on patrol, k?
> 
> Love,  
>  Hank."


End file.
